My dear daughter
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Sweetie Belle finds out the truth of her real father and runs off...


My dear Daughter

_My sweet Sweetie Belle, when you were born, I was so happy despite being a young teen mare. Your grandmother was…happy as far as I can tell, and your grandfather loved you so much, he doted on you endlessly. Your father was a very strange stallion, but he…had this charm no other stallion had. Stealing my heart, we got to know each other until our lives cut us apart. A few months later, I found out I was with foal-you, Sweetie Belle. It will come as a shock to you, as you were raised as my little sister. My family-mostly your grandmother, was ashamed to have a granddaughter so soon and forced me to do this horrible crime. I hope you can forgive us both for lying to you._

_If you ever find this letter hidden away in my room, I want you to know that that I will always love you._

~Rarity.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sweetie Belle put down the letter she had found in shock. Rarity was her _mother?!_ She stumbled back a few steps, stunned by the information she had found. She put the letter back exactly as she had found it and decided to leave the house for a while, telling Rarity that she was going to hang out with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. As she ran over to where they hung out, tears fell from her eyes.

"_Why…did you never tell me, sister? Why_? WHY?!" she thought as she ran to the clubhouse…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Apple Bloom knew how Sweetie felt about the news of her real mother. She herself had just found out she has had the same truth in the letter she had found. On the letter, Apple Jack and Big Mac both apologized for hiding the truth from her, but she had left the farm in tears, very upset. Her whole life, everything she had believed…had come crashing down. Scootaloo was next to her, wiping her tears away,

"Don't worry, Apple Bloom. We'll get this solved somehow! You're a Cutie Mark Crusader!" her wings fluttered a bit in her excitement, but the unicorn filly said nothing and just nodded in agreement. The Pegasus sighed in frustration as she looked outside, seeing that Sweetie Belle was climbing up the ladder.

Her face was full of tears and dirt, having fallen several times. "Are you okay?!" Sweetie Belle ran over and threw herself into her best friend's arms, bursting out into tears…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Rarity panicked when she saw that her daughter had gone missing. She glanced down and saw the letter, picking up as realization hit her.

She found out the truth and ran away. "Oh dear Opal, what am I going to do?! Sweetie Belle surely must hate me by now!" she cried, said cat rolling her eyes in annoyance. The unicorn ran outside without another thought, she had to find her Sweetie Belle before it was too late to reconcile their bond.

On the way, she bumped into the mail filly, Derpy Hooves and the mail scattered all over the ground in a messy pile. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Rarity! I…hey, you okay there?" she saw that her friend's face was full of tears, and now dirt and mud. She looked up at her and yelled,

"Oh, I just don't know what went wrong, Derpy!" she sobbed in frustration, using the catchphrase the mailpony was well known for now after the incident with the Town Hall and Rainbow Dash. She looked around in panic,

"Have you seen Sweetie Belle anywhere? She ran off!" Derpy shook her head, but replied with, "No, but she might be with her friends! Go ask Apple Jack, she's having the same problem!" said Derpy, gathering the letters and putting them back into the mailbag. Rarity sped off to go find her friend and ask for help…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Applejack just finished her work, packing up the last of the apple crop for the day. She sighed and looked at Big Mac, who looked very sullen just she was. Apple Bloom had gone missing, and no one could find her. "Maybe she's with her friends, bro. Maybe-!" she cut herself off when she saw her mare friend, Rarity standing in the doorway of the barn.

"My god, you look a mess, come in!" said the pair at the same time, dragging her inside to dry her off. When the unicorn was dry, she blurted out, "Do you know where Sweetie Belle is? I can't find her anywhere!" she gasped for air and saw the same look of worry on her mare friend's face.

"Apple Bloom's gone missing, too?" she sighed; this just got a whole lot messier than she hoped it would get…

"…Hey, there's somethin' I need to tell ya, Rarity. It's…" the earth pony hesitated before adding, "It's about Apple Bloom's real mother and father." Rarity zoomed in on Applejack's speech as she went on, "I…I'm her mother, Rarity."

Rarity struggled to find the right thing to say, "…And I'm Sweetie Belle's mother…" The two friends stared at each other and smiled, telling each other about how the two fillies came to be in their lives. They soon opened up to each other about what happened before their respective pregnancies.

Apple Jack's had been very hard on her, with morning sickness throughout it along with swollen ankles. Rarity's had been much easier, but she had such weird cravings that made Opal cringe in disgust.

Apple Jack had gotten drunk one night along with her brother. One thing led to the next and then Apple Bloom was conceived. Big Mac had been scared when he had found out she was with his foal and nearly drank himself to death if it hadn't been for Shining Armor stopping him.

Granny, as far as the two siblings knew, didn't know what had happened and merely told herself that she was her newest grandchild.

Rarity had gotten drunk with young a far eastern stallion during her college years, studying fashion design. Pearl her mother, had been furious with the news and pulled her daughter out of college in disgust. Magnum her father, was much more pleased with the news and was the one to help with the pregnancy, Pearl having gone out most of the time to stay away from her self-perceived shame of having a pregnant teen daughter.

Sweetie Belle looked so much like her father that Rarity soon figured out who her lover was-Yagaan Zalaa/Bun Hong Wang Gwan, or has he was known to be called, Hong Gwan. They had been friends up to that point, but had lost contact with each other after she had been pulled out.

"Man, ya must have had it rough with yer mother, Rarity. My mum and papa are dead as far as I know. They left us when I was a baby. Never replied either." said Apple Jack as she sighed, shaking her head in dismay. Rarity nodded, remembering the time Pearl had left after the revelation of her baby.

"Yes, it was hard. Very hard, I just couldn't bring myself to tell at all." She took out the letter she had written in case she had died one day suddenly. "I wrote this…don't know why, I just did. Maybe…maybe I was scared to tell her." She sighed, a single tear falling down her face, "…But it may be too late now…" she shook as she began to cry again…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A strange mare walked-more like ran in the rain as it poured down on her, her wings becoming stuck to her body. She tried to find a place to stay dry, but rain would come down some hole eventually. "Oh dammit to hell, isn't there…Hey now…"

Her eyes soon saw a tree house she could use. She slowly made her way up the ladder, even though she knew this was breaking and entering. She made her way under the roof, pleading for rain not to leak through it. "Please don't leak water on me…" she said that in the hopes it wouldn't happen, but she still felt water would come crashing on her somehow.

She tried focusing and tried to seal up a hole she saw with magic, but it was only half-closed before her magic ran out. The Alicorn sighed; why did she have to have such bad luck. As she rested her head, she could hear voices coming closer…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Apple Bloom and her two friends were quite surprised when they saw a mare they had never seen before lying down on the backside of the tree house. She looked at her, "I've never seen her before, have you two?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shook their heads no. The Earth filly sighed,

"She's soaking wet, we can't leave her here!" exclaimed Scootaloo. The three agreed and began to try and bring the mare inside and away from the rain. When they pulled her inside, the mare began to cough weakly and groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Who are you three?...Why did you bring me in here?" she stared at them with her blue eyes, so clouded by sickness. Sweetie Belle spoke up and smiled, telling her that she was wet and they took her inside so she wouldn't get sick. The yellow mare smiled as she tried to get up, but her legs refused to put any weight on them.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Rarity sighed as she, Apple Jack, and the other mane six looked for both of the fillies. Twilight Sparkle shook her mane,

"This is bad, neither of them have done anything like this. If this weather keeps up-" she was interrupted by a newspaper flying in her face by the harsh wind. She took it off of her face and looked at it, her eyes soon focusing in on a scribble that only The Cutie mark Crusaders could have made. She showed it to Rarity and gasped,

"Look at this!" she gasped, pointing to the picture on the front cover. Everyone leaned in to get a closer look and they soon saw why Twilight had gasped-the Cutie Mark Crusaders were in the picture, in front of what seemed to be a mare they had never seen before in Ponyville.

The girls looked at one another, unsure of what to do. Only Pinkie Pie seemed to stay somewhat cheerful. She frowned as she hopped around, trying to think of something to cheer her friends up. "Hey, why don't we go to their clubhouse?! I'll bet they're having a party there!" she beamed cheerfully. Everyone stared at her in confusion-they had already checked the tree house before and the girls were not there.

"But Pinkie, they weren't there when we last checked that place!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she flailed her arms around in frustration, unable to understand her friend's logic. Fluttershy nodded in silent agreement. But that did not deter the pink Earth Pony and she began heading in the direction of the treehouse.

"Pinkie, wait! Wait up for us!" yelled Rarity, trying to keep her hat on as she and her friends ran after her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and their newly named friend Uru were resting and waiting out the storm. "Hey, are you two okay, you seem upset?" asked Uru as she was looking at Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

They sighed and both hung their heads, "No, we…just discovered the mares we thought were our older sisters are our mothers. They…lied to us…" said Apple Bloom as she sniffled and wiped away a tear from her eye. Sweetie Belle nodded, saying that they felt betrayed.

"Why did the-" Scootaloo was stopped when she saw Rarity and Apple Jack outside, yelling for their daughters to come down and talk with them. The two girls shook their heads and silently refused.

Uru frowned; just what had happened between the four to make the younger ones hate the ones they had called their sisters? Why did they run away? The yellow mare had no time to explain before the older mares came up the ladder and ran inside the treehouse, hugging both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom.

"Sugarcube, don't eva do that again! I was so worried, Apple Bloom!" said Apple Jack as she hugged her daughter closer to her chest as she cried tears of joy. Rarity did the same, except she scolded Sweetie Belle much harsher than her calmer friend, saying that she'd lock her inside the house forever. Both fillies were unsure of how to respond to their mothers. Eventually, they moved apart and stared at each other in the eyes.

Rarity sighed as she rubbed her head, "You scared me when you didn't come home, Sweetie Belle. I thought the worst!" she sobbed as she looked at her daughter. The young filly had a small smile, "…You should have told me, sister." Rarity winced, "I hate it when you lie to me like this." she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow to show her unhappiness.

Apple Bloom began talking about what would happen now that she knew that her brother and sister were in fact, her mother and father. "I hate it when ya keep stuff like that from me! Tell me in the future if you keep a secret like this!" she yelled as her friends hugged her tightly.

Uru and Scootaloo both watched the unfolding emotional scene in front of them with curiosity. Neither knew what it was like to have parents worry about them. What it was like to be coddled, to be spoiled with love, to be…the 'what it's' were endless.

"Forgive them for barging in like this, Scootaloo." said Twilight as she came inside with the other four mares. "Apple Jack and Rarity were both very worried about them…We've been looking everywhere for you three…oh?" she trailed off when she made eye contact with Uru and made a gasp,

"What's the matter, Twi? Something spook ya?" teased Rainbow Dash as she, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie walked up behind her. The purple Unicorn pointed at Uru's head, "She…she's an Alicorn…" her stunned expression confused Uru as the rest of Twilight's friends each stared at Uru's horn and wings, each shocked and confused. The alicorn decided to speak up,

"…Is being an Alicorn special or something?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. Her friend Scootaloo answered for her almost immediately with vigor. "Of course it's special! There's only three of them in Equestria!" She failed her arms in excitement to prove this to her new friend.

Uru chuckled as the world around her got exciting…

Weeks later…

"Mom, can I go play with my friends?" asked Apple Bloom as she bounced around Apple Jack as she was making apple pie. The blond mare chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Of course, sugarcube! Just let me give to your daddy ta make!" Apple Jack took the unfinished pie and left next to a sleeping Big Mac.

The young mother and her little filly had gotten closer in the past few weeks as they finally embraced their mother-daughter bond. Almost nothing could separate them from each other. Nothing except her friends, that is…

Her new friend Uru had become part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, as she did not have a Cutie Mark despite being the same age as her mother. "So how's ya new friend doin, sugarcube? She doin alright here?"

Apple Bloom nodded and replied to her mother's question, "Yeah, she doin' just fine! Uru's doin' great!" she smiled as she waved hello to her friends, who were waiting under the tree house.

Rarity excused herself and walked over to Apple Jack, "Sorry we're late, Rarity. The pie I was makin' was being a mighty fine pain in the flank." She let out a nervous laugh as she watched her daughter walk over to her friends, pleased and content that her daughter was doing fine. Perhaps she would find a nice young stallion or mare to settle down with and have foals to love and raise…

But that was a long time off, the bearer of Honesty could wait to become a grandmother. Rarity felt the same and left with her friend to go on a walk around the acres.

"So how's everything goin' with ya family, Rarity? Mine's doin' fine! Just fine!" she smiled and flashed a grin, making her mare friend giggle and reply,

"Mother is still unhappy, but she's less angry with Sweetie Belle's existence now. She's more…oh, what's a good word, tolerant? Anyway, Dad's doing fine with his granddaughter…" she blushed and mumbled some unknown, prompting Apple Jack to ask her why,

"…Remember when I told you about her father, Hong? Well, he's come back! He missed me so much and just meet his daughter for the first time. It feels like a miracle!" She was so excited in what she was saying that she almost failed to notice a tree right in her path.

"Woah girl, watch out!" yelled Apple Jack as she pulled her white friend to safety, away from the large tree. Rarity panted in shock as she looked at what she was about to hit face-first. A silent pause filled the air before they both burst out laughing hysterically…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Apple Bloom smiled as Uru was drawing a picture of Celestia, the ruler of the sun and older sister of Luna. The Alicorn had grown accustomed to life among the Ponyville folk. She had sent a letter to what family she had-her older brother and sister. After she was done writing, she put the letter in the mailbox. "So Uru, how's life treating you?" asked Twilight Sparkle as she walked to her new friend.

The yellow Alicorn smiled and replied, telling her about the letter. Twilight frowned, "You have family outside of Ponyville?" Uru nodded, "Yes, my older brother and sister. I just wrote about what had happened." she looked up at the sky, and smiled. As the pair kept walking to meet up with Uru's friends, the purple Unicorn talked about the various festivals and events that Uru could go to.

A few Ponies waved hello to the pair as they arrived at the Tree house, "Hey Uru, ya made it!" Scootaloo flew over and hugged her taller friend, and Uru patted her on the head, "Nice to see you too, friend. So, what are we going to play today, Scootaloo? I hope it isn't rollerblading again. You know how that went yesterday…" she said, sweat-dropping as her Pegasus friend led her to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

The mane six watched the Cutie Mark Crusaders play with each other under the shade of the tree house, and smiled. Life was starting to look up for Apple Jack and Rarity…but would it last?

END


End file.
